1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an organic semiconductor, and more particularly to a soluble bithiophene derivative.
2. Description of the Related Art
For organic semiconductor materials, the most popular material used as the material of the active layer is pentacyclic molecule materials; however, it could be oxidization in air through time and causes electrical performance of devices made therefrom to decline through time. Therefore, development of novel organic semiconductor materials is desirable.